kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Sōgetsu Ma
Sougetsu Ma is the elder brother of Kensei Ma, master of Natsu Tanimoto, and the true Chinese Kempo Master of Yami's One Shadow, Nine Fists. History When he was young, he trained with Kensei Ma in Chinese Kempo, and became a master. However, his demeaning appearance scared the people around him. He became bitter and lonely, and decided that the true meaning of Martial Arts was to destroy others. He became a murderer at the age of 20 and was forced to leave his country, though he stated that the reason for his leave was not because of the murder, but rather because he had nowhere to go from the start. At some point he takes Natsu Tanimoto as a student after being bribed with large amounts of expensive wine. The brotherly bond between him and Kensei does not seem to have been completely diminished, however, as Natsu claims that whenever he became drunk, he would repeatedly boast about Kensei and his skill. Of all the characters who appeared in the original Kenichi series, Sougetsu seems to have been the design that has been altered the most. Originally Sougetsu was much smaller, just slightly taller than his brother Kensei. He also had long hair and a moustache, rather than his beard and spiky hair. He was also much more goofy in appearance, wearing a baseball cap and wearing much more modern clothes, while carrying a jug of alcohol. However, he was far more ruthless than his current counterpart. While current Sougetsu is portrayed as somewhat sympathetic, and does somewhat redeem himself by saving Kenichi, the original Sougetsu was given no positive traits whatsoever, and was a wrathful man consumed with revenge. Also, Kensei cries in response to his "death" (unconfirmed but likely, as he never returns), unlike the current series, in which he stays silent. Plot Overview When he first appeared, he fought against Renka and Kenichi who were looking for Kensei. Kensei heard news of his brother returning and working for the local mafia, so he decided to go alone and face him. Both Kenichi and Renka proved too weak to fight the Kung Fu Master, and were saved by Kensei. Sougetsu on his part betrayed his Mafia employers and killed them before his younger brother arrived. Sougetsu loses and hears his younger brother say that the reason he won was because he had friends backing him up. Kenichi attempts to save him, but Sougetsu denies salvation and instead pushes Kenichi back into the elevator while he stayed in the burning building, left for dead, though his body was not found. He reappeared in the DofD tournament, as one of the masters hired by Fortuna to defend Despair Island. However, he once again betrayed his employer by defeating and killing the rest of the masters that were hired by Fortuna once he was paid. His reason for doing this was unknown, but at the time he didn't rejoin Yami and possibly wanted to test his strength or could have been given a secret mission to take out Fortuna and all his resources since Yami planned to rid the use of weapons for martial arts. He was also found by Natsu Tanimoto who once again began to undergo his training. He is last seen in Chapter 352 where Tanimoto calls him the Fierce Fist God. After Hermit defeated an unknown fighter, he felt Hermit was ready to take up the position of YOMI. Upon rejoining Yami and meeting up with Ro Jisei they met with good terms, but Ro's disciple, Chou Enshin was not pleased with the meeting and challenged Hermit to a death match. As the two disciples fight for the YOMI position and the Moon emblem, Ma Sougetsu and Ro Jisei watched their match. Much of the match was placed in stalemate, since both disciples used the exact same martial arts and techniques. Toward the end, Sougetsu stated that the reason Hermit will win is because he fought against a larger variety of fighters. Upon Chou's defeat, both Ma and Hermit took up their respective places in Yami and YOMI. Later in the series when the next disciple chosen to fight Kenichi comes up, YOMI's leader Kajima states that Sougetsu has shown no interest in having his disciple fight Kenichi. The reason is unknown as to why, but it could be due to his subtle respect for Kenichi and wanting the inevitable rematch between Natsu Tanimoto and Shirahama Kenichi to be outside of Yami's sanctimonious battle between disciples. 'Techniques' ﻿Tennou Takutou Kyousa ﻿ Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Satsujinken Category:Yami Category:Master